Fahrenheit Rouge
by Aeyvi Allen Poe
Summary: A little ficlet inspired by one of my favorite movies Fahrenheit 911. Controversial and violently Democratic. RAISE YOUR HANDS IF YOU LOVE ROUGE!


((as predicted, I am releasing my newest short ficlet: Fahrenheit Rouge (as is probably evident because you're about to read it). This is a shortpoliticalficcyin which- of course- the main character is Rouge. Just read on and you'll get the idea.))

Rouge: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MAKEUP ARTIST!

Shadow: what do I see in her? Really?

A: I'm going to keep the intro short and just jump right in! Here we go!

: I do not own Sonic.:

IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED(or republican), PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ! THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE!

Fahrenheit Rouge

The dark form careened down the vertical passage, large membranous wings flaring to cushion her impact. She landed softly, then quickly flattened herself against a wall. (AN- looks familiar, doesn't it?)

Her outfit was drastically different from the ones she wore in her youth. She had actually grown to hate pink with a passion. The one she wore now was the regulatory Black Ops uniform bearing its many pocketed vest and sleek bloused pants. She preferred something slimmer, but it would do.

She looked around the circular room- the only one in the building that had no cameras. She reached in a pocket, pulling out a device.

With the press of a button, all cameras within half a mile were FUBAR. (or as Rouge likes to put it: Fucked Up Beyond All Repair.)

Now, she had the leisure of striding down the desired corridor and breaking into the various rooms she needed to complete her mission.

Cracking her knuckles she seated herself heavily in a chair, tapping into the computer with ease.

"Malloy…Malloy….Project Malloy…." She murmured to herself as she scanned through the various files.

"Top secret?" she said with a tinge of curiosity as she read the file name.

"You know I just can't resist…" but just as she was about to double click, she remembered her strict orders. No infringing on top secret files. Just Project Malloy.

"To hell with them all. This information won't be going anywhere. It's just for my satisfaction…." And she opened the file.

Her hears twitched cautiously. She looked around. Then, she began to read.

What she uncovered was a series of lies, deception, untimely deaths. The bombing of innocents without cause. And all for money.

Who was the initiator of all these "top secret" crimes?

Her eyes narrowed. Her fist hit the metal desk with a resounding clang.

-o-

The metal souls of her leather boots clicked against the expensive marble as she strode stiffly behind the secret service agents.

They opened the door to the president's private office, following her inside.

"Rouge! Great job as always! What did you find out about Project Malloy?"

She glared for a moment, heaving a few angry breaths. "May we have a word in private?"

"Certainly! You heard her, gentlemen." He waved the agents away. They closed the thick door behind them.

"Now, do tell, Rouge."

She threw the manila folder in her hand at him, papers fluttering as she stormed to the desk.

"I thought you were an asshole from the day I met you, but what I discovered takes the cake!"

"Rouge…wha…whatever can you mean?"

"You know what I mean! YOU DON'T WANT A DEMOCRACY! Like you said, dictatorship is a whole lot easier!"

The president swallowed hard, a shaking hand reaching for his phone. Rouge produced her gun, eye twitching as she aimed.

"Come on, Rouge… y… you don't believe all that….. do you?"

"Frankly," she said flatly, "I do."

The shot was muffled by the soundproof walls. Rouge smiled with satisfaction as she heard his head hit the ornate desk.

"Miss Rouge… can I escort you to your helicopter?" one of the guards offered eagerly as she burst through the door.

"I'm fine. But thanks." She kept on walking, her telltale smirk crossing her face. As she walked down the pristine steps, she breathed a breath of warm, summer-sweetened air, glad that THAT was finally over.

((yay! That was nice. Anyway, I just want to say that I, personally, am against killing and guns. And I sincerely don't want anyone to take me the wrong way. This story was only fictional, and I do NOT encourage the death of our president. Mind you, Rouge works for 'A' president and not 'THE' president. Our president isn't that smart. It is FICTION. As in FICTICIOUS. As in CARTOON. And too many people have been "turned in" for saying like things in jest or also in fiction. I am speaking in FREE SPEECH and I most certainly DO NOT intend to take action, nor do I support terrorism. The terrorists should die from extreme loss of blood due to rabid squirrel bites. Anyway, please don't get offended. I'm only using my God-given right to free speech. Thank you.))


End file.
